Just Us, Nobody Else
by EdwardElricx101
Summary: Zack invites Cloud over to the first class Manor, where all of the first class SOLDIERS stay. Angeal and Genesis prepare a nice dinner, and Cloud meets his idol, Sephiroth, for the first time. He then learns the truth behind why they invited him over in the first place; they want him to join their groupie. Will Cloud join, and if he does, what will it be like? AGSZC
1. Chapter 1

Just Us, Nobody Else Chapter 1

My best friend Zack was very enthusiastic on the phone last night. He invited me over to the First Class barracks after a long day of training, since I was only an infantryman and my schedule was generally much fuller than his. Even though I was a lower class fighter, my shifts were long and tiresome, so visiting up with Zack and his friends from work sounded like a good idea to me. The only thing that was confusing was his tone of voice on the phone, which was more enthusiastic than usual.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hey Zack."

"So are you coming over tomorrow or what? Genesis convinced Angeal to make a killer pasta dish that I'm sure you'll enjoy! He's an awesome cook!"

"I wasn't given an invitation before tonight…"

"Well don't be shy! Meet up with me outside the Shinra Headquarters at 6:00 sharp, and I'll take you there!"

"Alright…"

"Sounds good, see you then Cloud!"

He hung up before I had the chance to ask any more questions. As usual, I went through my daily routine the next day following around the upper class soldiers in Shinra and doing every day, menial chores. I sometimes hated my job, but every once in a while, I found it nice to look outside the tallest building in the city at the intensely gorgeous landscape. Sometimes, I wondered to myself, on my break hours, what I would rather be doing with my life. If anything, going back to visit my childhood friend Tifa would be up there on the list, but when it came down to careers, I was lost. Maybe open up a business and sell something popular, like weapons or clothing?

My watch beeped after I checked out of my guard shift. Undressing from my infantry uniform, I shook my spiky hair out before leaving the Shinra Headquarters changing room into the main hallway. Every time I wore that helmet, my hair got all messed up, and it always bothered me. The moment I took off my helmet, the other infantrymen giggled, probably at my silly hair, rendering me self conscious. It bothered me, when other people judged me.

I stepped outside of the building into the bustling streets of Midgar. Checking my watch, I realized that Zack Fair, my best friend in the company, was running five minutes late. Sighing to myself, I wondered if this was one of his infamous pranks, or if he was being serious. Instead of worrying about if it was or wasn't a prank, I sat down on the rock ledge nearby, watching the passerbys with interest. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to be an ordinary citizen, not set on the path covered in blood. Sometimes I wondered if my family missed me in Niebelheim.

"Cloud!"

Zack's very distinctive voice boomed across the street. When I realized it was him, I quickly looked up from my hunched position and sat up straight out of sheer habit. When a first class soldier walked by, it was only polite to show respect.

"Hey Zack. So where are we headed?"

"Follow me, buddy!"

Grabbing my arm, he dragged me behind him as the streets began to slowly crowd up with people. Everybody's day shifts at work were finished, and people were heading home to eat with the rest of their families. As I followed Zack through narrow alleyways, across popular parks and attractions, and through the busier streets of the city, I came to realize just how much I missed home. Maybe I was never meant to be in Soldier…

"Hey, Cloud, are you there?"

Snapping in front of my spaced out face, I blinked a couple of times when my thoughts drifted back to reality. Zack then smiled, and pat me gently on the head. For some odd reason, I couldn't help but blush.

"Good, I'm glad you're alright! We're here, you first!"

The building we stood in front was almost as tall as Shinra Headquarters, sending tingles up my spine. There was a huge black gate surrounding the manor, and beautiful, tall oak trees close by. What appeared to be a fountain was also located in front of the huge structure, and then a plaque labeled "Soldier First Class Manor." I swallowed hard, immediately not feeling welcome at all.

"Wow, you didn't have to dress up so nicely."

Zack commented, and I grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, do the others know that I'm here?"

"Of course they do! They're all dying to meet you!"

"R-really!?"

My idol, Sephiroth, was bound to be in there, and the two others, Genesis and Angeal, who were both super powerful. I just couldn't contain my excitement, I was finally meeting them! Maybe I could get a recommendation out of one of them, and finally enter the third class!

"C'mon, we're going to be late, Cloud!"

"Aah, Zack, don't run off like that! I'll lose you in a maze like this!"

And just like that, I followed Zack into the manor, slamming the black gates behind me.

"Wow, you overdid the green beans again, Genesis! Geez, can I trust you with _anything_?"

"No need to be so stingy! They're fine, look, only the outside burned a little bit."

"But we're having a guest over! We don't want the guest choking on burned green beans!"

I awkwardly shuffled behind Zack as the elevator finally reached the top floor. Everything was so high tech on the inside of the manor, which looked a lot older on the outside. When the doors swung open, an open kitchen and living room appeared before me, which were both well decorated with beautiful paintings and flowers to match the season. The walls were painted a dark blue, and the floor was carpeted a pretty white. Both of the colors were relaxing, especially since blue was my favorite color for many years.

Swallowing hard, I followed Zack into the room, and immediately, Genesis and Angeal stopped arguing. They raced over to hug him, and for some odd reason, they placed gentle kisses on his cheeks. I was completely taken aback by this act, since I thought these first class soldiers were more respectful to one another. Maybe they were related..?

"Thank you so much for coming tonight! I was afraid that something might come up on this busy Friday evening!"

"Of course not," Zack replied calmly, "and even if something did indeed come up, I would cancel it and comes straight here."

"We all know you would!" Genesis winked before placing an arm casually around Zack's neck, leaning most of his weight across him. "By the way, who is our guest today?"

"Uhm, my name is Cloud."

I stared at his shoes as I replied, my voice much quieter than theirs.

"It's nice… it's nice to meet you."

"Well, you know who I am. This is Angeal, and this is Genesis. They're my senior officers."

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth, he's here!"

Right as Angeal called the toughest soldier, he entered the room, wiping off his hair with a white towel. He was only wearing pants. For some odd reason, I felt this urge to grab him.

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you, Cloud."

"So you already heard everything? Gosh, how creepy of you to spy on us like that!"

"Calm down, Zack." Sephiroth dropped the towel on the table next to where the finished salad was resting, and placed a hand on Zack's hip. "Or I'll have to punish you."

"Woah there, Seph, that'll be my job when the time comes!" Angeal chuckled a hefty chuckle as Genesis looked me up and down. For some odd reason, the whole situation was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh no, the pasta's overheating!"

"I'm on it."

Angeal raced over to the pasta and turned down the heat. After an awkward moment of silence and smiling, he turned around and indicated to the group that it was time to eat. Sephiroth immediately sped to his friend's aid, and I raced over to help Zack set up the table.

"Thanks for cooking all of this, Angeal, Genesis, it was really kind of you."

"No problem. We hope you enjoy this… lovely meal!"

I paused as Genesis cupped my hip with his hand, and for some odd reason, his touch sent tingles up my spine. Backing up, I accidentally stepped on Sephiroth's bare foot.

"Oops, I'm so sorry…"

"No need to apologize, Cloud."

His face was uncomfortably close to mine. Blushing profusely, I couldn't help but pull away and continue what I was doing. When Zack entered the room, the energy shifted, and all of a sudden, some of the attention was off of me. What exactly was going on here?

"Alright, time to eat, everyone! Cloud, you may sit wherever you want!"

Angeal announced, wiping the sweat off of his brow using the towel Sephiroth recently brought in from the bathroom. Feeling a bit pressured, I decided to sit close to the head of the table, which was where I assumed Sephiroth would sit. I was surprised to see that Angeal chose that seat, and Zack chose to sit next to me. Across from me, Sephiroth sat next to Genesis, who puckered his lips every time I made eye contact with him. That man is the strangest person…

"Wow, the food's great!"

Zack exclaimed, shoving the pasta into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in years.

"Really great job, you guys!"

"Well, Angeal is an amazing cook, after all."

"Now now, don't flatter me, you two!" He blushed a little bit as he put his fork down and glanced over at me. "I wouldn't have even cooked if I didn't know Cloud was coming over to eat with us!"

Wait a second… did he just say what I thought he said? So this dinner night was happening… because of me!? The inside of my skin burned. What was going on here, exactly!?

"Uhm…"

I muttered, causing the conversation to shift from the meal to my nervous face. I wished that I didn't make any noise.

"Uhm, I was wondering why everyone invited me here."

Zack paused, staring at me with a face I never saw on him before. The creepy grin on Genesis' face widened.

"I'm a little bit, uhm, unsure of why everyone's acting so flirtatious toward one another, and why, uhm, some of you are flirting with me, too…"

"Cloud," Genesis began, nearly slamming his glass of red wine on the table. His eyes intently stared into mine. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"You didn't tell him, Zack?"

Zack remained quiet, staring at his finished plate of food as if he longed to regurgitate it all and eat it again. Swallowing hard, I refused to make eye contact with him, because I didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Well, we wanted you to join an… exclusive group of ours."

"What do you mean, 'exclusive group?'"

Angeal put his fork down, which was still full of pasta. His eyes narrowed seriously, as if the topic was dark and sinister.

"We're all in a polyamorous relationship with one another, Cloud, and we'd like for you to join."

I nearly spit out my water mid sip. Before I did, though, I caught my throat mid sip, and choked for a second or two. Zack rushed over to my side to help me, along with Angeal, but I pushed them away, begging to be left alone. Why was I always making such a fool out of myself in front of these powerful men, and did I just hear them say that!?

"A… a… a WHAT!?"

"It's true." Zack clarified, his voice lower than usual and his eyes shut. "We're in a relationship with each other, and we really want for you to join, if you'd be comfortable with that."

"We all think you're very attractive." Genesis noted as he finished up his salad, gesturing elegantly at the unfinished plate nearby. Zack quickly passed him Angeal's unfinished dish, which Genesis quickly wolfed down. "And fit enough to handle our nightly activities."

"We discussed the possibilities of finding another person to join our group, and Zack recommended you. When we looked through your files, we all agreed on his recommendation. Now it's up to you, would you like to join us?"

"Wait, hold on a minute, Sephiroth!" I shook my hands back and forth, my attention completely focused on them. "So you all invited me here because you wanted me to join your GROUPIE!?"

"Yes!" Genesis concluded, sipping the last bit of his wine. The fan up above continued to spin. "So what is your decision?"

"I'll… I mean… I'll have to think about it…"

Zack turned to Angeal, as if his eyes were telling him the full story. Angeal nodded at him, and their silent conversation made me hunch over in my chair, fearful of what they might be thinking. Instead of waiting for the others to finish, I gestured to leave the room.

"I… I have to get going."

"Wait, let me see you out."

Sephiroth stormed out of the room, past Angeal and the nearby couch. A bit shocked at his urgency, I allowed for him to follow me. He didn't say a word as I descended the nearby steps toward the building's front door, and before I opened it, he spoke up from the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry if we made you at all uncomfortable. If we did, please forgive us. Especially Zack."

"It's fine." I noted, my back turned to him. "I'm not uncomfortable because of what you guys asked. I'm just… I'm just awkward all the time. It's none of your fault. It's just… I wasn't expecting my first meeting with my idols to turn out so… so… so strange."

"I understand." Sephiroth smiled, placing his hands to his hips as he stood tall, his shadow overtaking me from behind. The world stood still as I gripped the silver doorknob. "Get back to us about it as soon as you can, alright? We meet up every evening at 6:00 in this building."

"Alright, I'll consider it. But wait, I have a question for you."

As Sephiroth began ascending the steps, he paused and turned around. I was sure, at that moment, that this was a dream, even though it was reality. Deep down, I wished it was a dream.

"Do you guys stay here all night, then, until work the next morning?"

"Yes, we do." Sephiroth's voice dropped as the light up above flickered. There was a storm outside, and for some odd reason, the generators weren't working. But that wasn't what was concerning Sephiroth, at that moment. "Generally, we play rougher rather than softer in bed, too, just so you know. I wouldn't want you getting involved with us without knowing what was to come. Zack can always tell you more details tomorrow at lunch."

"Alright."

I stumbled a bit before opening the door. Immediately, rain began to fill up the hallway, drenching my spiky blonde hair and jeans. Right as I stepped out, Sephiroth's hand reached out toward me.

"Uhm, are you sure you don't need a ride back to the infantry barracks..?"

"I'm fine, I'll make it."

I responded confidently before closing the door. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck with Sephiroth, my idol, for another minute, so that I could make a fool out of myself any more. I needed time to myself, to consider this offer and ponder over the pros and cons of joining. This time, I wouldn't let their power sway me. I needed to be alone, and consider all of my options before making a decision. The long walk to the barracks would give me just enough time to think it over, and the cold rain water would make me feel desperate enough to think deeper. Maybe I'd reach a conclusion in bed tonight, after a nice, long shower, or maybe I wouldn't. Either way, I would respond by the end of the week, and I would not let myself get caught up in the fact that all of the first class soldiers wanted to have sex with me. The last thing I needed was to get distracted, especially at such a crucial time in my training period.

"Zack, I'm sorry, but I can't just jump to conclusions."

I told myself as I plodded past all of the closed shops in the darkness of the night. Not even the moon was out tonight.

"I need time, more time than you guys will give me, to decide."

The world spun deep within my aching skull when I thought about their offer, and when I rustled through my pockets for the key to my dormitory, I realized I had made a grave error. I made it back to my place, but I left the key back at their manor. As usual, I screwed up, big time, and I would have to wait for my roommate to get back to open the door.

"Wow…" I sighed to myself, slouching underneath the tiny porch ceiling, "…what a night!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Us, Nobody Else Chapter 2**

"I just… don't know."

I muttered to myself, three days after Zack invited me over to the Soldier First Class Manor, where all of the first classes stayed for the night. They all invited me to become a part of their group, even though I was only an infantrymen and not nearly strong enough to handle them. Truthfully, I was afraid of turning them down, because making any of them upset would ruin my chances of getting promoted. But, at the same time, I couldn't just join without truly wanting to join. It wouldn't be right, for me to ruin the dynamic of the group by not wanting to be there.

There was something holding me back, but I wasn't sure what it was. Was it the fact that my best friend, Zack Fair, invited me to have _sex_ with him and everyone else of his rank? No, it wasn't that. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that there are so many rumors about what the soldier first classes do in the darkness, when they're all alone with each other. The infantry has fan clubs for each of the first classes, and in some of the older issues, they talked about uncovered scandals in the army where Genesis was actually caught having sex with the younger infantrymen, leading to an overall shunning of him as a military and political figure in recent years. Maybe that was what was holding me back, thinking that a pervert like Genesis could so easily touch me all over like a madman, even though I wasn't fully comfortable. Or maybe it was the idea of being around Angeal, the man whose seriousness just polarized me altogether. I don't like to admit it, but I'm a very shy person, and hanging around somebody so silently aggressive like Angela kind of makes me nervous. Or maybe I was just afraid of being around general Sephiroth, my idol, the man who I always saw as a God in comparison to most mortal humans. He was intimidating, just like the other first classes, but there was something buried deep down in my memory, something about Sephiroth, that stuck with me for many years. I looked up to the man, and the mere thought of degrading myself in his presence made me feel nauseous.

"Hey, you alright?"

My roommate asked, entering the room after dinner.

"You haven't left this room all day! C'mon, Cloud, aren't you sick and tired of staring at the ceiling?"

"No," I said, my voice grumpier than usual. He sighed, sitting on his bed across the way from mine, and placed his soldier phone on the charger.

"Oh, Cloud. You've never been this flustered. What's on your mind?"

My heart sped up. I couldn't tell him the truth. We weren't really close, and the last thing I wanted was for him to see me as a slut.

"It's nothing really."

"Don't lie to me. Does it have anything to do with your friend Zack?"

I turned away from him, and folded my hands behind my head.

"Maybe."

"Cloud, whatever's on your mind, you need to consider yourself first. If Zack is pressuring you into doing a mission you don't want to do, don't do it. Seriously."

"It's not that." I replied, knowing very well that what he was saying was basically the concept behind the whole problem. "I just don't feel comfortable leaving my room right now."

"That's stupid. You need to leave eventually."

Suddenly, I realized he was right. This entire time, I was thinking about them, all four of them, and nothing else. Maybe I did want to join, despite all of these mixed feelings that were building up deep within my gut. They were all attractive, and even though I'm a virgin, I still had the same desire as they all did, to seek out potential mates and get close with another person. I had feelings for a woman before, yes, but I also had feelings for a man before. Neither of those desires ended very well.

"Yeah," I nodded, standing up from my bed. "You're right. I need to go."

"Good, get some fresh air. And if you're hungry, I brought back some leftovers."

"Thanks."

Stepping outside, I made sure to slip my phone into my back pant pocket. My blue uniform stood out against the blue sky, which was darker than usual, reflecting the fear that sat heavily within my pounding chest. Taking out the phone, I flipped it open once I got far enough away from the entrance to my room. I pounded Zack's phone number and pressed dial, and immediately, after the second ring, he picked up.

"Cloud?"

"Hi, Zack." I said, nervously.

"I'm so sorry if we scared you. I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"

"It's ok," the clouds up above me danced as I stared off in the distance, past the streets of Midgar and over the plate of the city. "Actually, I have an answer. I would like to join."

"Wait, what? I thought…. I thought you weren't going to ever talk to me again! I thought this entire setup was a huge mistake! And now you actually want to join? I got the impression you were considering the opposite!"

"I'm serious. I would like to join."

Zack paused, and for a second, only air came through from the other line. I was worried something happened to him.

"Zack?"

"Oh, sorry." He recomposed himself and quickly replied to my request. "Well, if you really want to do this, we will be meeting tonight in the manor at 6:00, in Sephiroth's room. It's the room right next to the bathroom, on the opposite side of the kitchen. I'll let the others know you're coming."

"Ok." I said, staring down at my bare feet, which were feeling cold from the wind. "Thanks Zack."

"No problem. See you then."

He hung up first. Swinging my phone into my back pocket, I turned away from the balcony of the main hallway and walked towards my room, making sure to take my precious time. The last thing I wanted to do was get into a deep conversation with my roommate, and I needed to compose myself before I gave anything away. I could just feel myself blushing at the thought of being with these soldier first classes, knowing how strong and popular they were. I was afraid, but I was also excited. So excited that I thought my heart would burst, and my chest would fill up with the anxiety of being not good enough.

I entered my room about a half an hour later, after pacing in the hallway. My roommate looked up from his phone screen, his blonde hair matted from his infantry helmet and spread out across his bare white pillows.

"Cloud, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded, making sure that he heard me before he fell asleep. It was early, but he was used to taking a midday nap before his training after lunch.

"I'm going to take a nap too." I said, knowing very well that I would probably be exhausted by the end of tonight.

"Ok, have a good nap."

He replied, half listening. When I realized what he was looking at on his phone- an article of SOLDIER HEROES- I immediately turned away, hands over my mouth, unsure of whether this was the right decision or not. If things leaked, this would be a huge scandal, probably bigger than the one that Genesis was involved in. Sighing, I closed my eyes and placed my phone on the night table next to the bed. I just hoped that things would work out, and that I would enjoy this new life I picked out of a hat for myself.

"Are you ready?"

Zack asked me, after everyone finally gathered in Sephiroth's room. I nodded, unable to look into his eyes.

"Yes."

"Ok." Zack said, placing his hand over the light switch and dimming the lights slowly. Genesis walked over to Angeal, and began kissing his neck. Genesis egged him on, stroking his hair up and down as the buff man made his way down to his collar bone, and began biting hard. Zack joined in, pressing the bottom of his abs against Genesis' back and feeling him up from behind. Sephiroth walked over to me, and I swallowed hard. Lifting me up, he placed me next to Genesis, and began kissing my neck.

Blushing, I finally came to realize what was happening once Genesis, Zack and Angeal surrounded me, their hands all touching me in weird places. These men wanted me. All of them. And for some reason, it felt good. I liked it. I wasn't sure why.

"Cloud," Genesis moaned, biting on my ear. I cried out as Zack began to feel my cock, stroking it up and down in a calm, slow motion. Shaking a little bit, I blushed a bright red when Sephiroth kissed me on the lips, my second kiss ever in my life. Then, as he molded his face into mine, Angeal took one of my hands and put it on his lower member, and moved it up and down.

"Shall I take it off?" Zack asked me. "Yes." I replied, arching my back from Sephiroth's cold hands floating up my shirt. Zack ripped off my shirt, and immediately, the other soldiers began to take off each other's, sending my hormones raging. I just wanted them all, all at once. I needed it.

"Take me." I moaned as Genesis kissed my lips next, and Angeal felt my nipples, and Zack kissed my back, and Sephiroth… unbuttoned my pants. The whole world was spinning, and the dim lights just made the whole experience feel more surreal. Not to mention, the whiteness of the room made their faces stand out like sore thumbs. It felt strange, but good.

"Wow," Genesis noted, after sticking a finger in my behind. "You're really tight. Have you ever done this before?"

Moaning against his touch, I shook my head. The four soldiers stared at one another, realizing that it wouldn't be right if I couldn't choose my first time partner. Their eyes were suddenly softer, more concerned, and instantly, the dilemma caused Zack to open his mouth.

"Cloud," he asked, "who do you want to have sex with first? Who do you want your first time to be with?"

The pressure was on. Genesis was probably a rough lover, romantic in his kisses but not in his movements, and Angeal was probably delicate to the point of it being almost ridiculous. Zack, on the other hand, was probably kinky but not outwardly aggressive, and he would definitely stop if I was uncomfortable in any position. Sephiroth, on the other hand, I was completely unable to decipher. I never even pictured him in a sexualized situation, so it was difficult to analyze what it would be like to do it with him.

Immediately, I made my decision.

"Sephiroth," I moaned, hands spreading across his upper body. "Will you?"

Zack's expression was nothing but shocked. I bet he seriously thought I would choose him. But the other two didn't seem at all surprised, even a bit indifferent, at my choice. Genesis nodded, and Angeal closed his eyes, allowing Genesis and Zack to kiss his sexy body as Sephiroth moved in closer to me.

"Have fun, Sephiroth." Angeal teased as he fingered Zack and Genesis at the same time, causing both of their bodies to dance in pleasure. Sephiroth nodded as he kissed my neck, sending my body into an inferno of desire. He didn't respond to Angeal, but instead, focused all of his energy on me as he prepared me for the events to come.

"Sephiroth," I moaned as he wetted my lower body with his tongue, sending bursts of ecstasy through my spine. I had desired to do this for so long, but was unable to fathom what it would be like. In this moment, I was happy. I didn't feel out of place, for some reason, even though these men were all a bit older than me and much more experienced. For some odd reason, I felt complete.

"Sephiroth," I nearly yelled as he then moved his index and middle fingers inside of me, moving quickly as to make me looser. I shook and held his arm for support, enjoying the feeling but most of all, the view of him standing next to me, naked, staring down at my body with desire. For some odd reason, my heart skipped a beat. Something was happening to me.

When he put it in, I couldn't help but yell. Genesis laughed, but Angeal hit him hard as to shut him up, reminding him of what it was like his first time. "Hahaha!" He continued, even after Angeal gave him a bruise on the arm. "That's what you get for choosing to doing it with Sephiroth, Cloud! The man is _huge_ down there! It'll be hard for you to keep up, being a first timer!"

"Shut up, don't make him feel guilty." Zack said, watching from the other side of the large bed. "He wanted to do it with Sephiroth, so just let him have a good time."

"And I'll get a turn next?" Genesis asked, turning his head from Zack and then to Angeal, who was completely hypnotized at the sight of Sephiroth making love to me. His expression was dark, almost unworldly, and when I made eye contact with him, he looked away, awkwardly shutting his eyes and removing his hands from Genesis' and Zack's lower backs.

"What, what's wrong?" Genesis whispered into Angeal's ear. He sighed, cupping his hand to whisper to both Zack and Genesis.

"It's nothing. It's just that…" he continued, staring blindly at Sephiroth orgasming into my lower body, causing my mid drift to rise in pleasure and my voice to fly high into the sky. When he saw Sephiroth kiss my lips gently, his eyes closed, his hands cupping my poofy blonde hair and stroking it lovingly, he thought he felt a pang of jealousy. It was something he missed from Sephiroth, something that seemed to fade from the groupie overtime. It was a feeling of possessing a true connection with a partner, deep feelings for a partner, a connection that could be easily created or lost overtime. It was something he felt like he was losing with the rest of the groupie, and something he longed to get back.

"It's just that Sephiroth seems to be enjoying himself a lot. Maybe a little bit _too_ much, if you ask me."

"OH, ANGEAL!" Genesis replied, laughing up a storm as Sephiroth continued to make out with me. "You're ridiculous! After Sephiroth, we'll all get a turn with Cloud's sweet body, don't you worry!"

"That's not what I mean…"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I don't know…" the man replied, holding Zack's hand and leaning against his shoulder, longing for nothing but an arm around his side, which Zack was quick to give. Genesis leaned up against Angeal's other side, and, stroking his arm lovingly, continued to stare off at the moment Sephiroth and I were sharing in the distance, on top of the white sheets of Sephiroth's recently made bed. "I just don't know."


End file.
